Genesis
by Kusabi Makabe
Summary: A series of character oneshots, primarily focusing on their family and upbringing. Finished!
1. Hammer of Godly Thunder

DISCLAIMER:

I Kusabi Makabe, do not own Tales of Symphonia. And…stuff.

This is going to be a collection of stories. Each chapter will cover one character's thoughts about their family or origin (for example, this chapter shows Sheena's thoughts about Mizuho). There will be ten chapters, one for each of the main characters and an extra for the infamous Mithos Yggdrasill.

So…enjoy!

* * *

**Hammer of Godly Thunder**

Zelos is going at it again. He told me that my fighting arts made him "feel alive". Idiot Chosen! He can't possibly be turned on by this…I wonder if he even understands how long and hard it was to learn how to fight like I do. When you think about it, I'm not really doing a whole lot – the charm in the cards lets them be usable as weapons, and the Exsphere gives me the power…I'm just telling them what to do.

I guess I've done a lot for this group, though. Maybe not as much as Raine with her healing arts, or Lloyd for fairly obvious reasons…but I did form pacts with all of the Summon Spirits. That has to count for something, right?

I remember when Grandfather was training me to be a summoner. He said that I would eventually be able to harness the power of the elements, and that I would be able to fly on the wind and swim underneath the waves. He said that I would even be able to walk through fire and not get burned. I remember thinking about how cool that would be, but I never really thought that it would happen. I mean, that only happens in stories, right? That's what I thought then…I'm still a little shocked by it, really.

Grandfather told me I would be the best summoner Tethe'alla had ever known. That was only a few days before…

I wish I could say I wasn't ready, but the truth is that I was perfectly ready. I wasn't unprepared…I just messed up. We knew that Volt was hard to understand, but Grandfather had more difficulty translating the Summon Spirit's words than we thought he would.

Maybe he messed up. I'd love to believe that it was his fault and not mine…but the truth is he wouldn't have told me anything he wasn't sure of.

I wish I could go back and do it right. I wish that I could have just formed the pact with him then, and not lost so many of my friends. Maybe Kuchinawa wouldn't have turned to the Pope, and he would still be a member of the community. Maybe Grandfather would have been there for me when I was told to assassinate Colette. Maybe he could have guided me through that…

Of course, I keep saying that I wish I'd "gotten it right" back then, but I didn't exactly get it right the second time, either. Corrine died, and Lloyd and the others almost died with him. I guess Corrine's not really dead, though – he's just a little different. That was quite a surprise, going to Iselia and finding him there. He seemed happy, at least. Much happier than at the academy. It's too bad he never got to see the good side of those scientists.

I wish I hadn't failed, back then…but I'm glad I got another chance. And I'm glad that Lloyd and the others were with me.

…Mostly Lloyd…

We're about to go back there. I think that Grandfather may still be there, waiting for me to form the pact with Volt. It's time I told him the good news – that I've become a true summoner, after all!

I wonder, though…if I hadn't failed back then, would I have ever met Lloyd? Would I have even met Zelos? Or Corrine?

Maybe, in a really messed up kind of way, me failing back then wasn't so bad. Maybe I had to fail then, so that I could succeed when they really needed me.

-

"For the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, Volt! I demand your power!" – Sheena Fujibayashi

* * *

And thus ends Sheena's chapter. If you have comments feel free to leave a review. XD 

Valete!


	2. They're All the Same

Here I am again, and this time I bring you -

Genis: ME!

…uh, yeah. Off we go!

* * *

**They're All the Same**

Raine says that we were kicked out of Heimdall because we were half-elves.

The mayor said we had to stay out of Iselia because we were half-elves. He said that I probably led the Desians to the village so they could burn it down.

They were going to sacrifice that young woman back in Asgard, too. They needed to sacrifice someone, so they decided to get rid of a problem they had. The half-elf girl who was trying so hard to live in the open and prove that nothing is wrong with us.

Why can't they accept us? They say we're evil because of what we are. Because of something we don't even want. I don't want this blood flowing in me, but there's nothing I could ever have done to prevent it!

All my memories are of Sylvarant. I remember when Lloyd and I first met, when I helped him with his homework. He was so friendly to me, and to Colette. The other kids were friendly – maybe not as much, but I think they liked me. The people in the village would watch me when Raine had to go someplace, and Colette's grandmother taught me a few things about cooking.

That was, of course, before the village was raided. But that night, everybody changed. Everybody hated Lloyd and me. One person tried to stand up for us, but even they backed down and started yelling for us to leave in the end. I wonder…if they had known what I really am, how much worse would it have been?

I keep thinking about this. I keep hating humans and elves. I hate them because they all hate me…but lately I've started thinking about it.

It's not really true, is it?

I remember when we went back to Iselia. The mayor was the only person there who tried to throw us back out. The villagersactually stood up to him. Even Chocolat.

And the people I've been traveling with, too. Regal and Sheena don't care. Presea doesn't either (thank goodness). Zelos had a problem with it at first, but I think he's starting to get over it. And Lloyd and Colette have readily accepted Raine and me for what we are. Lloyd's even helped me see that I'm not like a Desian...that I'm not evil just because I'm a half-elf.

Why can't more people be like my friends? Why is it that humans and elves can't understand that we are not inherently evil? If they did, we wouldn't even be in this mess…Martel wouldn't have died, and Mithos wouldn't be trying to destroy the world. The Desians wouldn't exist. Everybody would be so much happier.

…

Lloyd's been so friendly. Not only to me, but to everybody. Even Zelos after he "betrayed" us. Even Presea when she helped Rodyle kidnap Colette. Not that she was acting of her own free will.

Kratos said something once. He said that if you make a mistake, you have to fix it. I don't think Raine and I, or any of the half-elves, made a mistake that caused this hatred. But lately, I've been thinking – maybe we can still do something to change it.

I used to hate all humans. I still hate some of them, and I don't know if that will ever change…but Lloyd's shown me that not all humans are like the mayor, or the Pope. Maybe…maybe if I try to accept them, they can start to accept me.

I have to try. Even if it doesn't work, I have to try…

Because nobody should have to suffer like Mithos did.

-

"Can everyone really change?" – Genis Sage

* * *

So…that's chapter 2! I wish I could have found a better quote…oh, well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll probably to Presea or Regal next, unless anyone asks for somebody else. :P

Valete!


	3. Lezareno

Well, here I am. And I bring you something…well, odd. I'm going to do Regal next, but I want to avoid the **SUPERANGST!** from Alicia's death…so I will instead write a chapter about that El Presidente you've all been hearing about! Regal Bryant!

By the way…I don't know much about Regal, so this one may not be quite as accurate as the rest. I'll try to get it as close as I can, though.

* * *

**Lezareno**

I've been thinking about my position ever since Lloyd asked me what a president is. Sheena and Zelos had no idea – they understood that I'm an important figure in the company, but they seemed to think that I am a mere figurehead.

I suppose it's a fairly abstract idea. Many people think that a king is one who exists by exploiting others. I have met several people in my life who think that King Tethe'alla has nothing to do with how this world is run; that he is merely an important figure for no apparent reason. While a president of a company isn't exactly a king, it is understandable that they would think of me only as an undeserving member of high society.

I wish they understood that I do, in fact, _work_ for a living. I was the one who began construction in the Toize Valley Mine, and I will be the one who gives the order to destroy it when this journey is over. I am constantly checking to make sure everything works properly, especially in Altamira. Lloyd even admonished me on my inability to relax when I could.

Of course, they are correct in thinking that I don't do all of the work. I don't have as much to do with the amusement park as, say, the restaurants. I leave the parts that I feel I will not plan well to other people, and then check their progress to make sure that I approve. George, for example, has been a valuable aid to me – he has overseen many things that I simply cannot do well.

And they're right in thinking that I do a relatively small amount of physical labor. I am the so-called "brain" behind Lezareno, whereas my workers actually execute my plans. Even at home, I had servants like Alicia for just about everything.

Maybe it would be better for a leader to be treated more like an average person? Maybe a bit higher than your "average worker", but not so…extravagantly? After all, if I didn't have anyone to work for me, very little would get accomplished. Maybe the castes of this world are spread too far apart? I have noticed this in many towns in Tethe'alla, particularly Meltokio and Sybak. I will never forget the day Zelos helped that young boy find his mother – if only all upper class nobles and lords could treat their lower class kin that way.

Then again, that is why we are on this journey, is it not? We want to create a world in which everybody can live equally, without bias and prejudice from others. I believe that this world can exist, although it will be extremely difficult.

Maybe someday I will be able to convince the rest of my caste that we need the lower class as much as they need us. Once that codependence is acknowledged, perhaps we can begin to grow towards each other…

-

"…It would seem few people know what my job is." – Regal Bryant

* * *

Okay! I hope you all enjoyed that, even though it was a bit different than your average Regal fare…I have no idea who I'll write next, so I'm open to suggestions.

Bye!


	4. My Big Happy Family

Here I am, with chapter 4. It's all about Zelos!

I'd like to take a brief moment to thank GameFAQs. I don't know much about Zelos, so I looked at some FAQs (namely kylohk's) to find out more. So…yeah.

Anyway, here we go!

* * *

**My Big Happy Family**

I remember when we had parties, way back when I was a little kid. My dad, The Chosen, would sit at the head of the table and make some cheesy toast, and Mom would be sitting a few chairs away, smiling and keeping quiet. Everybody would be talking about rich people stuff, or telling my father how great he looked and how smart he was and how pretty his wife was and how cute his two little children were. Everybody thought we were a picture perfect family.

You know, one of the primary factors of a "picture perfect family" is that the members of the family actually love each other. My parents didn't love me, and they didn't love each other. I think Mom and Seles and I hada few good moments, but…

…People don't take me seriously when I tell them that being the Chosen sucks. They probably just think it's because I'll lose my soul and die, or because I have to be sort of a loner. Maybe they think I'm just too lazy to do it, so I whine about it instead. They don't realize the crap it puts your family through, or the fact that it makes us inhuman outsiders, or the fact that if I were not the Chosen, my mother would be alive.

Everybody's always talking about how cool snow is. Raine can go on for hours about how each flake has a unique crystalline shape. When it snowed in Meltokio back when I was a kid, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, so I asked Mom if she'd play with me. Well, she was in a good mood or something, so she said yes. We went outside into the cold, and I decided to start building a snowman. It was actually pretty fun, for a while.

About that time,Seles' momdecided that she wanted to kill me, the "heir" of the Chosen title. She took a shot at me with some sort of magic, but Mom was in the way. She started to fall over and grabbed my shoulder, and told me that I never should have been born. That's when she died.

If I had never been born, my mother wouldn't have died. If I had never been born, Seles would be Chosen like she wants to be, instead of hating my guts. That's why being me is the suckiest role anyone could have to play in this world.

All my life I've been fighting that memory. I've always wanted to forget what happened to me and just try to enjoy the good parts about being a Chosen, like money and decent food and stuff. But I don't think I'll ever be able to accept this role. It's what killed my family and ruined my life, and nothing else it offers will ever make up for that.

But lately, I've started to see something. People always thought of us as inhuman outsiders because we were the family of the Chosen, and I think I agreed with them. I was a title before, not a person. But now I've met people who seem to disagree with that. When we were in that swirly vortex thing, Lloyd told me that I have value because I'm his friend. It sounds stupid, and I know it's corny…but it's made me realize that I am a person. There are people out there now who don't want me to just go off and die. There are people out there who might even die to protect me. They've even helped me come to terms with Seles, which was something I never thought was possible.

It's taken me a while, but I finally getsomething.

My mother was wrong.

-

"I guess I'll give this not running away thing a shot." – Zelos Wilder

* * *

Well, it turned out better than I thought it would…I think I'll do Yuan or Mithos next, unless anyone really wants someone else. XD I should be able to update within a few days again, so…

Valete!


	5. The Goddess Martel

Yay! It's the much-anticipated YUAN CHAPTER!

Raine and Genis: Hurray!

Lute: (staring blankly)

Now then…I know VERY little about Yuan. That's why I didn't originally plan on writing a Yuan chapter…however, I'll give it a shot. I may or may not be able to think of an end-of-chapter quote, either. If I can remember to, I'll look on GameFAQs for one later. Oh, and I haven't done the Assassin's Ring sidequest (I tried, but it was too late in the game or something), so…(cough)

I'd also like to apologize for it being so late. I'm on vacation, and it's hard to update with limited internet access. XD

Here we go!

**The Goddess Martel**

Martel was always a beautiful person. She had far more love and compassion in her than I ever will. She faced the world that hated her and tried to embrace it. Given time, the world may have even accepted her.

Martel wanted to keep people from killing each other. She hated the senseless wars that were so frequent among living things, and was always trying to make them stop. The four of us were ultimately able to prevent then entire world form dying, but…

Mithos was that way too, once. He was kind and compassionate, but he did have a small seed of anger in him as well. We all did, except Martel. When she died, Mithos couldn't handle it, and now he fights against everything Martel stood for.

Mithos has distorted everything Martel wanted to suit what he wants for himself. Mithos has changed her world without discrimination into a world without life. He has turned away from embracing humanity, and now does everything in his power to make them hate our kind even more. He kills people to make her a new body, even though she never wanted anyone to be sacrificed for anything.

Mithos turned Martel into a goddess of hatred.

I can't say I haven't done a few things Martel wouldn't like. I have to be cold. I have to kill the Chosen so that Mithos cannot create his Age of Lifeless Beings. I had to try to tear the worlds apart to let the Great Seed flourish. I had to, because then she could finally die.

There is a fate far worse than death, after all. Martel faces an eternity of life without meaning. If Mithos creates a new body for her, she will live forever regretting her brother's mistakes.

I can't let her live like that. I refuse to let her live on in misery, as Mithos' prisoner. I will end her nonexistence, so that she can finally become mana again.

Martel…when this is over, I promise I will do everything I can to reverse what Mithos has done. I will create a world where humans, elves, and our kind can live together. I will create a world where war is a foreign idea.

But until then…I'm afraid I will have to be like this a little longer.

-

"She wished for a world without discrimination." – Yuan

Yeah…that was short. I tried to get Yuan in character, at least…The quote may or may not be right, but that's the gist of it…

Well, anyway, Kratos is next!

Raine and Genis: Hurray!

Lute: (snoring)

I hope you liked it. R&R!


	6. Potentia Virtare

It's KRATOS!

Raine: I'm so excited!

Genis: Yes, we know that.

So I actually know stuff about Kratos…so this should be a pretty good one. Here we go!

* * *

**Potentia Virtare**

It all started with a promising young student.

I knew Mithos had potential when I took him on as my student. I saw his brilliant mind and innate ability with magic. His physical strength wasn't exceptional, but it was better than most of the mages his age. He seemed uncertain of himself, but his faith in his ideals countered it.

Perhaps I should have rejected him. Or would that have been a mistake?

As time passed, his strength began to grow. After a year or two had passed, his power began to surpass my own, though his technique was still lacking. I eventually began to develop a paternal sort of friendship with him and his sister.

I'm not sure when things changed…One day I was Mithos' protective teacher, and the next I was his obedient servant. Somehow he became the one in charge, and I began to follow him. Perhaps if I had noticed, none of this would have happened…

Then came the day he and Martel decided to fix everything that was wrong with the world. I followed after Mithos, and Yuan followed after Martel. We wandered throughout the world, trying to close the chasm between man, elf, and half-elf. We thought we were doing well, until an angry human decided he would not tolerate a half-elf in his presence.

I should have been able to protect her. I made an error that cost Martel her life. The error that grew into Cruxis…

So many years passed. Chosens came and went, cities were built and destroyed, and the Church of Martel flourished. My job was to ensure that the Chosen survived her journey; to protect him or her from beasts and fools like Magnius.

Yuan told me that I changed when I had a family. I think he's right – life as I knew it changed when I met Anna. We fell in love, and I ran away from Cruxis. For the first time in almost four thousand years, I wondered if Mithos might be wrong. I knewhe would chase after me, but I didn't care. If I had been thinking straight, perhaps I would have realized how much danger that put her in…

After a year or two, Anna gave birth to Lloyd. And then…

…

For four thousand years I thought my life was full of success. Only now do I realize that my life is marked by one failure after another. I could not prevent Martel's physical death, not could I protect Mithos from his mental one. I was unable to keep Anna safe. My entire life I have been weak.

How is it that my son has learned in seventeen years what I could not learn in four millennia? After all that has happened to me, I refused to believe that I was wrong. Even though it was so plain, I refused to acknowledge that I had erred in my judgment. Only through Lloyd was I able to find the strength to atone for my sins.

I was too weak to turn around and do what was right. I merely continued along Mithos' path and pretended that I didn't know how horrible his world was.

Lloyd has shown me what it means to be strong. He is determined and unwavering, and would give anything for his friends.

Maybe someday I will be able to follow his example.

--

"You're right. To think, I had to have my son teach me such an obvious lesson." – Kratos Aurion

* * *

All right! Thus ends Chapter 6. 

Lute: Lloyd is next, correct?

Yep. Just in case you were curious, "Potentia Virtare" means "The strength to turn around". Or something like that.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!


	7. My Father, Who art in Heaven

Sorry it's been so long…I got into a writing slump (not to be confused with Writer's Block), but I think I'm getting out of it. Regardless, I now present to you the Super Duper Lloyd Irving Chapter!

------

**My Father, Who art in Heaven**

It sure is a shock to find out your dad's an angel. You'd think that it would be really cool, like discovering that he's a spy or a martial artist or something, but it's not. I had a hard enough time believing that Kratos had betrayed us, but to find out that my _father_ did it? To find out that my _father_ tried to lead one of my best friends to her death? That was way too hard to deal with. I'm not sure I could have if Colette hadn't helped me.

Why did it end up like this? It would have been so great if Mom, Kratos and I could all live together. Could that have happened if the Desians weren't around? I guess not…even if they weren't here, Kratos would still be working for Yggdrasill. Who knows…maybe if that had happened, I would be the one leading innocent Chosens on to their deaths.

I don't understand. He's always helping us, but then he runs of to his master and leaves us to die. He keeps giving me that "Lloyd…don't die" line, but he's tried to kill me twice. Well, sort of. I mean, it's not like he was trying as hard as he could or anything, but he nearly cut Sheena's leg off a few times.

I wish he would just come with us. It's pretty obvious he wants too, but then he wimps out. He can't keep going on the way he is. Doesn't he know that? Either Big Bad Blondie will find out and kill him, or he'll go crazy with the pressure. Professor Sage said that adults have trouble admitting they've made mistakes. Is that what this is about? Is he not joining us because then he would have to admit that he's been making bad decisions for four thousand years?

Is that stupid, or what?

Maybe someday he'll figure out what he wants to do. He'd better be thinking about it, anyway. Nothing will ever change if he doesn't change it himself.

Why were he and Mom together, anyway? She wouldn't have married a professional Exsphere maker, right? I wonder if he led her into the ranch to get made into one…no, that's not right. I don't think he's that evil…and besides, he seemed to really hate Kvar. It's just so weird that they would ever be together if she knew the truth about him.

I wonder if he's doing what Zelos did. Maybe he wants to join us, but he's staying with Cruxis to get information or something. Or maybe he really wants to stay with Cruxis, but he's keeping eyes on us…

I guess it doesn't really matter. I'd like to spend some time with him as his son, but if he decides not to come with us, it's okay. I'll always have a father here, anyway, even if he's not my birth father.

…Hey, I wonder how many kids have two fathers? I might be the first. That would be so awesome…

--

"The man who betrayed us and made you suffer, he couldn't possibly be...my dad." – Lloyd Irving

------

So…that's installment seven, Chapter Lloyd!

Lute: Wow. There were approximately zero big words in that entire fic.

Raine: Well, at least he didn't try to say "biological father".

Sorry about the shortness, by the way...it's just that it's kind of late and my head feels weird. The next one might be longer. I'm willing to take requests; remember, it's between Mithos, Colette, Raine, and Presea.

See you next time!


	8. Ice

It's time for the Raine Chapter! Sorry for the extra-long wait…I wrote a Raine chapter last week, but it was terrible, so I'm redoing it now. Hopefully this one will turn out better. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ice**

Ever since day one, I've thought that this group was far too kind for their own good.

Colette is far and away the most giving person I've ever met. She's the sort who would give a bandit her entire purse and a cookie if he asked for 50 gald. She's so blissfully innocent…I wonder if she'll be that way after this is all over.

Lloyd is of a similar disposition. He wouldn't give money to a thief, of course, and he's got a remarkably short fuse…but even so, he has a caring heart. He is the one who talked us into letting Sheena join, and was even willing to let Kratos back into our little group after he betrayed us.

And then there is, of course, my little brother. He's a little less naïve, and he's more rational than the other two, but he's still got far too big a soft spot in him.

Why is it that the _healer_ of all people has to be the cold one? Why must I be the one reminding them that it's not only possible but easy to get hurt? That you can't trust random strangers, especially not ones who have tried to kill you?

I wonder if they ever listen to me. Surely they understand that not everyone has the same interests they do. Even now, after all they've seen, Lloyd and Colette refuse to see the dark sides of people.

And yet…everyone they've decided to trust has ended up helping us out in the end. The sole exception was Mithos Yggdrasill, the leader of Cruxis...

I don't understand. How are they always right about people? How can they know that the woman who tried to kill us twice actually has a good heart? How do they know that the convict who attacked Zelos is only trying to atone for an old sin?

How have they not been hurt yet?

I used to have a similar faith in people. I was rather like Genis; ready to accept people for who they could be, but keeping a rational mind as well. Even after I was betrayed by my entire family, my entire _village_, I held on to that…but no matter what I did, I got hurt. I even made the mistake of falling in love, and all I have from that experience is a broken heart.

A broken heart with frozen pieces.

…

But I haven't only found pain, have I? I've grown to like the very people I couldn't trust. Sheena and I have gotten along really well lately, and I've discovered that Regal and I have a lot in common, too. And there are the three children, of course; I don't think any of them could ever hurt me. Not on purpose, anyway.

I don't know what to think anymore. I guess I've been a little too distrusting of people, Sheena in particular. Maybe that's something I can start to work on, and hopefully improve upon. After all, it's not good to take someone at face value; that's something every half-elf should know, come to think of it.

…but still, those kids might stand to be a little more vigilant…

--

"Fine. But I swear, you're way too softhearted for your own good." - Raine Sage

Hmm. That's better than what I had before, anyway. I hope you liked it…R&R, if you please. XD

Valete!


	9. Constant

Well, here we go. I've finally made it to summer, and with summer comes the final three chapters of Genesis!

Lute: Finally.

Without further ado, here is Presea's chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Constant**

My time will not come back.

None of them know what I really am. They see a little girl with a dead father and a murdered sister, a poor lost soul who needs lots and lots of hugs and kisses and promises that it will all be better soon.

They don't know about the time that was stolen from me. They don't know that I've had to stand and watch as my friends grew up and left town while I remained unchanged.

Who will give me back my time?

I want to have a life. I want to know what it means to grow up. I want to be spoken to as an adult. I want to know what love is. I want to mean something to someone.

…

And I do.

I've found people who don't talk down to me. I have friends now who don't mind that sometimes I act older than I look. I have friends who want me around, who want to make sure that I'm all right. I have friends who have lost things of their own…time, love, a home, a mother…

My time will not come back. I will never see my father again, or Alicia, or the children that I watched over…and maybe that's alright.

Maybe my friends have helped me do what I thought I never could.

Maybe I don't need to grow up.

Maybe I already have.

--

"I…really was…left behind by time…Who is going to give me back my time?...I want to go back." – Presea Combatir

* * *

I know it was super short, but I can't write more and keep her in character…yeah.

Raine: Mithos' chapter will be up _very soon_. Kusabi Makabe should have it written and posted by this Sunday. Or else… (brandishes Heart of Chaos)

…Okay, see you next time! (Runs)


	10. Always With Me

And now for Mithos' chapter! (confetti)

* * *

**Always With Me**

I miss you, Martel.

It's always so lonely up here. There are angels everywhere, but all they do is follow orders. Even the few living beings here are stuffy and boring. No one here could ever match _your_ energy – they're all lifeless compared to you.

I've been trying to find a body for you. I know that none of them will ever be as beautiful as the one you had, but I'm doing my best. The Tethe'allans are being uncooperative – imagine, you returning as a _man_! – but Sylvarant has a promising vessel. She looks so much like you – it hurts just to look at her.

People are still fighting down there. There's still war and discrimination, especially towards half-elves. The humans hate the elves, and the elves hate the humans. Nobles hate paupers, and paupers hate nobles.

These fools don't deserve to be happy. All they ever do is try to steal happiness from the few who actually have it…

You always were better than them, Martel. You were kind, and wise, and beautiful, and _alive_. And now they've killed you, they've taken you away from me, and I…I'll make them sorry.

You understand, don't you, Martel? You were always better than everyone else. Why should they have any of the goodness that belongs to you, and you alone?

I'll take their beauty and make it yours.

I'll take their knowledge and pour it into you.

I'll take their lives, and make you alive again.

…

That's what you want, right? You'd want them to pay for hurting you, you'd want them to get what they deserve…right? I know you were forgiving, and you were always so nice, but aren't you angry? Didn't they hurt you, too?

You wanted the pain to end. You want all of the discrimination and hate that contaminates the world to cease. And what better way to do that than to make everybody the same? There would be no race, no gender, no individuality…and once those are gone, there's no basis for prejudice. It's the only way to stop it, really.

They should pay. And besides, if I do this, then we'll be together, and I know you want that. We can be alone, the only living things in the entire universe. We'll have our angels to take care of us, and we…and we could take care of each other, too. It would be just like before, only even better! We'd be together, and no one would be around to hurt you…

I know what I have to do. It's going to be hard, and it might take a few more tries, but I know that I can make this happen. I know I can bring you back…

I miss you, Martel.

I miss you so much…

-

"...I'm tired. I'm tired of living..." - Mithos Yggdrasill

* * *

My, but it's hard to delve into the mind of an insane 4000-year-old…well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Only one more… 


	11. Colette's Thoughts on Angels

**Colette's Thoughts on Angels**

What is an angel?

Ever since we started this journey, I've wondered. I first thought that angels were the happy little children we had always pictured them as, eternally serving Martel…and then we met Remiel, and I realized that every angel is unique, like every person is.

Were all of the angels people before? I think that someone said that most angels are or were half-elves, but there seem to be a lot of human ones, too. Kratos and Zelos are, and there are all of the other Chosens and myself…

The angels we met at Welgaia didn't have souls. I wonder why Kratos and Yuan do? I guess Mithos may have wanted them to stay alive, since they were his friends…but how could he keep their souls and then rob the other angels of theirs? If he had the ability, wouldn't he have kept everyone with a soul?

He always talked about the Age of Lifeless Beings…is that why he let that happen to the others? If he really wanted an end to discrimination, wouldn't he have to eventually take Kratos and Yuan's souls too?

…I guess he just didn't want to hurt his friends. Or maybe he just didn't want to be alone…

So many people have lost themselves in the Pilgrimage of the Chosen. There have been so many in Sylvarant, and maybe even more in Tethe'alla…what happened to them after they became angels? The coffins in the Tower of Salvation hold the bodies of failed Chosens…were there bodies of successful ones, too? Would I have been placed in one of those if Lloyd hadn't saved me?

People shouldn't have to suffer like this. I went on the pilgrimage thinking that my death would bring happiness back to our world. It was only after I lost my soul that I understood that I had created more pain than joy…

This has to stop. All of the pain…all of the suffering that has come to both of these worlds…all of this that Mithos has made. I hope that he comes to his senses, but after what happened between him and Martel, I don't know…I don't think that he will listen anymore.

We can stop him. I don't want to hurt him…but…

…but I can't let him hurt my friends anymore.

--

"When that time comes, I may fight back…because I love Sylvarant too." – Colette Brunel

Well…it's finished. Thank you to everyone who stopped by and left me a review – I really, really appreciate it! Don't forget to review for this one, too…XD

Valete!


End file.
